


De todas as promessas que fiz

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: a de estar contigo, Baekhyun, é aquela da qual mais me orgulho.





	De todas as promessas que fiz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimita/gifts).



Nascidos no mesmo bairro, na mesma rua, na mesma maternidade, sempre fomos um: antes mesmo de existir promessa. Dividimos o leite das mamadeiras, a atenção de nossas mamães, usamos roupinhas um do outro e, em algum momento, devemos ter trocado nossos bicos também. "Vão ser bons amigos", disse papai. 

E de fato, fomos. Ele só provavelmente subestimou o quanto.

Tenho lembranças vívidas de espalharmos nossos brinquedos no chão da sala e, com a civilidade que crianças não costumam possuir, combinarmos quem ia brincar com o que. Você gostava de carrinhos, eu das bonecas da Yoora,  e entre suas reclamações de "isso é coisa de menina, Chan!", eu sempre conseguia te convencer a montar uma casinha comigo. Os hotweels ficavam esquecidos na garagem; seus bicos nunca duravam. E eu, a cada "cheguei, querida" que seu Ken falava para a minha Barbie, te colocava um pouquinho mais acima no meu coração. 

Você nunca deixou de subir na minha estima. As folhas do outono vinham e iam, a neve caía e derretia, os membros se esticavam (mais para mim do que para você) e Byun Baekhyun manteve intacto o poder de me derreter de amores com um único sorriso. Você faz parecer fácil, Baekhyun, como se meu coração fosse um porto aberto; mal sabe que no oceano dos meus sentimentos, é o único que pode navegar.

Nós sempre nos entendemos em um olhar, conversas inteiras trocadas no silêncio da mesa de jantar, da sala de aula, do castigo de mamãe, e eu gosto de pensar que foi em desses diálogos mudos que eu jurei nunca sair do seu lado. Eu seria um carrapato, um stalker, um anjo protetor, o que fosse necessário. E não seria nenhum sacrifício, por que nessas mesmas conversas de olhares, gosto de acreditar que você me prometeu a mesma coisa.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun contra o mundo: um por todos, todos por um.

E eu botei isso em pratica, Baekhyun. Sequei suas lágrimas, ouvi suas dúvidas, FUI suas dúvidas (me perdoe), tive minhas proprias dúvidas (que também foram você), roubei seus beijos, me enlacei em seu abraço, fui seu melhor amigo, seu confidente, seu porto seguro. Fui tudo o que você precisou que eu fosse e nunca senti, em nenhum mísero momento, que eu estava me dando demais.

Você me retribuiu da sua própria maneira, Baekhyun. E eu te amo por isso.

Te amo por aquilo que você é, pelo que foi, pelo que virá a ser. Te amo por ter sido parte da minha vida desde sempre e por ter feito essa participação a coisa mais memorável do mundo todos dias. Te amo pelos seus defeitos insuportáveis, pelos seus sonhos inalcançáveis, pelos seus maneirismos estúpidos.

Por isso, Baekhyun, não chore. Os dias são negros e nos tornamos tempestade, mas sobreviveremos. Juntos. E, quando no futuro nos lembrarmos dos dias de hoje, os reconhecemos como os momentos que nos tornaram ainda mais fortes do que já somos. Juntos. Por que eu não posso solucionar seus problemas, mas posso estar aqui por você e garantir que, não importa o obstáculo, você nunca o enfrentará sozinho. 

Por que de todas as promessas que fiz, Baekhyun, a de estar contigo é a única da qual nunca me arrependerei; e a única que honrarei, com toda a felicidade do mundo, até o fim de meus dias.


End file.
